It is known to apply arc-lamps in spectrophotometer, reflectometer, ellipsometer, polarimeter or the like systems which direct beams of spectroscopic electromagnetic radiation therefrom to samples at normal or oblique angles-of-incidence. Where a wide range of wavelengths is required, (eg. IR through Visible and UV), however, it is conventional practice to provide multiple sources of electromagnetic radiation. For instance, while Xenon lamps are commonly used to provide Visible wavelengths, they have not been generally applied to provide, for example, 193 nm. Typical practice is to combine said Xenon lamps with, for instance, a Deuterium lamp to provide the shorter wavelengths. This requires supporting the multiple sources.
Known Patents which are relevant are:                U.S. Pat. No. 6,862,090 to Chen et al.;        U.S. Pat. No. 6,762,824 to Mori;        U.S. Pat. No. 6,868,223 to Shinoda;        U.S. Pat. No. 6,753,961 to Norton et al.;        U.S. Pat. No. 6,583,877 to Norton;        U.S. Pat. No. 6,268,917 to Johs;        U.S. Pat. No. 7,027,158 to Hendrix et al.        
It would therefore be of benefit if a single Xenon lamp, (eg. which operates at a wattage of less than 500 watts), could be utilized to provide UV/deep UV (eg. 193 nm), wavelengths, and the present invention provides numerous insights as to how said benefit can be realized.